


First Flight

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Keith sleeping around a lot, References to dubious relationships in a military hierarchy, Virgin!Lance, Wherein Keith is a poly slut, coming too soon, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Lance goes to a Halloween party in a pilot costume to catch a certain pilot's eye. It's super effective.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (background) - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/latenitemar/status/1340475184218853377) though the scene depicted never happens. 
> 
> But it prompted me to start to writing. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta for catching assorted typos. Any remaining errors are mine.

Of all the stupid things Lance had done, he figured going as a fighter pilot to the spaceport Halloween party had to be at the top. All the insignia and patches were fake, from Lance’s favourite tv series, and it was a different colour than the real flight suits worn by the local pilots. But it was the same cut. Hunk had asked why in the world he was going as a fake pilot to a party full of pirates. Lance had mumbled a lie about wanting represent his show. The truth was that Keith, who flew VIP shuttles and not slow and bulky cargo haulers, definitely had a thing for fighter pilots. Like, was dating Captain Shirogane and had slept with at least two of the captain’s pilots. 

He’d gotten a few odd looks as he circulated around the club, but no one made any comments. He got more than a few invitations to dance, but all from the wrong people. He was only interested in attracting one person’s attention. Lance revised the count up when Captain Shirogane stepped in front of him.

“I thought I knew all the pilots in my squad,” the captain said. 

Lance blushed and stammered out, “I’m on loan, from Voltron squadron.”

“Well,” the captain stopped visibly appreciating how well Lance’s costume fit long enough to focus on the collar tabs, “Lieutenant, I think I should introduce you to my boyfriend. He’d love to hear we have a visitor from Voltron squadron.”

Lance blessed his tan complexion as he followed Captain Shirogane through the crowd. It didn’t hide his blush but at least he didn’t get bright red like Pidge. He tried to keep his eyes off the captain’s ass, but the captain’s trousers were very tightly fitted. The captain had gone with his dress uniform, which suited him quite well. All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, the captain stopped in front of a table filled with fighter pilots. Keith sat on the end, wearing only red booty shorts, fishnets and a black crop top sheer enough that Lance could see his nipples. The entire table stopped to look at Lance.

“Oh, no,” a dark-skinned pilot said. “Shiro’s found another nerd to encourage his boyfriend.” He was wearing a vest covered in bulky pockets and had a camera hanging from a strap around his neck. 

“You can’t be that upset if you recognized his costume,” a female pilot said. She wore a black robe and had her face painted white. 

“He has “Voltron” on his unit patches,” the first protested. 

“That’s enough, you two,” Captain Shirogane said in a commanding voice that made Lance’s knees go weak. “This is Lieutenant...” he trailed off. 

“Lieutenant Lance McClain.” Lance couldn’t help bracing a little, though he kept himself from actually trying to stand at attention, which could have only looked like a parody. It was easier to keep himself from saluting. 

“Lieutenant Lance, on loan from Voltron squadron.” 

Half the table groaned but Keith looked like it was Christmas instead of Halloween. He was also looking at Lance like Lance was the one dressed like a rent boy.

“You can sit here.” Keith patted the space next to him. Not the space on the end of the booth but on the other side of Keith. 

“Oh, I don’t want to—“ Lance started. 

“It’s fine,” Captain Shirogane said. “Keith, I know you’re a civilian now, but maybe you’ll help me out with a little cultural exchange? Now if you’ll excuse me, I forgot the drinks.” He left to a chorus of jeers that distracted most of the table from Lance. 

Not Keith, though. Keith was giving Lance a look that was both welcoming and an invitation. 

Lance swallowed and took a moment to be thankful that his costume was baggy enough there was no chance of it showing his arousal. He squeezed past Keith, legs half bent to fit under the table and the back of his thighs brushing Keith’s knees. His attempt to leave a little space between him and Keith failed as Keith slid over to press up against him.

“What do you do when you’re not flying with Voltron?” 

“Uh, I’m a cargo pilot,” Lance said. 

“Better you than me,” Keith said fervently. “The boredom would kill me.” 

“It’s not so bad. At least I don’t have to deal with assholes.” 

“It’s not so bad, most of the time.” Keith started to raise a glass and stopped. “You don’t have a drink. I’ll text Shiro to get you something.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll get myself something.”

“You need a drink to toast with.” 

“I’m fine, really.” 

“Let them buy you a drink,” the redhead sitting next to Lance said with emphasis on “buy you a drink.” “And you can sip my beer so Keith can get his toast on.”

“Oh.” Lance’s blush returned full force. “Casa dragones,” he said without thinking. “Or whatever beer’s on tap,” he continued trying not to sound snobbish.

Keith finished typing into his phone and looked at Lance expectantly as the redhead slid his glass of beer over. Lance grabbed the glass and raised it self-consciously. 

“To respecting the guy doing a job we’d hate.” 

Lance sipped the beer as the rest of the table also raised their glasses and drank. He handed the beer back to the redhead who also drank. 

Then Lance’s mouth ran away from him. “Though I don’t think respecting me was what you had in mind.” 

Keith coughed and it was good that he’d already put his drink down. He gave Lance a coquettish look. 

“He’s got you there,” the redhead said with a laugh.

“Busted,” Keith said without a hint of shame. “You wanna go talk Voltron somewhere quieter?” 

“Not if Captain Shirogane is bringing me Casa Dragonnes,” Lance shot back. 

“Damn, I should have listened to you.” 

Lance pulled out his phone and made a show of typing into it. “Note to self, the best pilot on the base said he should have listened to me.” 

“The best pilot?” Captain Shirogane said, making Lance jump. 

“You heard him,” Keith smirked. 

“Maybe I should take him up in my Atlas, see if I can’t change his mind,” Shiro said as he passed out the drinks, including a tumbler for Lance. 

He took a sip. It was Casa Dragonnes. He sighed happily. 

“Nope, you already passed him off to me. I get to take him flying first,” Keith declared. 

Captain Shirogane sighed. “I reserve the right to go second then.”

“Only you two would fight over who gets to fuck the nerd first,” the photographer said. 

Lance choked on his second sip but managed to avoid wasting any of his drink. “I thought we were talking about flying.”

Keith’s smile was predatory. “You have to earn the privilege to go flying with me.” 

“Even in a cargo shuttle, I think I could fly well enough to earn a ride,” Lance shot back. 

“I’ll have to take you up on that, but I think I’ll take you for a ride closer to the ground first.”

Lance took another sip of tequila to hide his embarrassment. Keith just announced to the whole table that they were going to fuck. Only the photographer and the redhead seemed to be paying any attention though. The rest were having their own conversations. Even Captain Shirogane, now sitting at the other side of the table, looked more interested in the gossip being shared by the other pilots. 

“So who’s your favourite character?” Keith was whispering in his ear again. It sounded for too intimate for a banal fandom question. 

“Can’t you tell?” Lance gestured at his blue flight suit. 

Keith very deliberately looked him over. “Oh, I was too busy checking you out to notice what colour it was.” 

Lance returned the favour. “I’m going to guess your favourite is Red?”

“You bet.” Keith wiggled his hips. He blatantly looked down at his booty shorts. “Usually I’m wearing more red in civvies but this is only a three piece costume.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. Fuck, Keith just said he was going commando. He couldn’t keep his gaze from skipping down to Keith’s shorts. Since they were sitting so close together it wasn’t subtle. 

“Do I get to know what you’re wearing under the flight suit?” 

“Blue boxer briefs,” Lance blurted out. “Do you always move this fast?” 

“Fast? I’m waiting for you to finish your drink. Seems pretty slow to me.” 

“Maybe I’m not the kind of guy to sleep with someone I just met.”

“Everyone’s that kind of guy after they meet me.” Keith finally drank from the glass captain Shirogane had brought him. He drained it all in one swallow holding Lance’s gaze the whole time. “They definitely are after they sleep with me.”

“If you were even a bit less hot you wouldn’t stand a chance,” Lance said. 

“But I am this hot.” Keith put his hand on Lance’s knee and slid it slowly all the way to Lance’s crotch. Keith leaned in so he could say in a whisper, “and I’d bet you’ve been at least half hard since you saw my costume.”

“That means I’m horny, not easy,” Lance said defensively. 

Keeping himself still and quiet wasn’t easy but he didn’t want the whole table to know Keith had his hand on his cock. It was probably an evil coincidence that Captain Shirogane caught his eye just then and gave him a smugly possessive look that Lance felt down to his toes. That look made him feel like he was being collected. Apparently Keith’s open relationship with the captain was more than Keith just sleeping around.

“You aren’t going to say no, though,” Keith practically purred. 

“I’ve seen you around, you know,” Lance said, trying to reassert some kind of control over the situation. The best way was probably to grab Keith’s cock but he didn’t think he could be that brazen. “You’re pretty easy to spot in your fancy flight suit.” 

Keith’s smile only widened. “Have you been checking me out while I’m on duty, lieutenant?” 

“I had to make sure I didn’t crash into your ego. I like to keep my eye on potential hazards.” Fuck, if his mouth ruined another opportunity to get laid, Lance was going to take a vow of silence. 

Keith only smirked. “Good thing cargo pilots are so humble then. Keeps you maneuverable even if you’re flying a barge.” With a last squeeze, he moved his hand back to Lance’s knee.

“Did Captain Shirogane say you used to fly fighters? That would explain the ego.”

Keith’s face darkened, losing most of the flirtatiousness. “Yeah, and just call him Shiro.”

“I’ll have to thank him for introducing us,” Lance spoke quickly, trying to get away from the topic of Keith’s history. 

“You can do that at breakfast.” Keith’s face lightened. 

“Oh, is there a dress code? I don’t think a flight suit will be appropriate.”

“You can wear what you sleep in.”

“And that’s enough from you two,” the redhead said from beside Lance. “I don’t mind eavesdropping on Keith’s bad flirting but I don’t want to hear him setting up my best friend for a breakfast blow job.” 

Lance choked again, of course, thankfully not drinking. “I thought it was pretty good flirting.”

At the same time, Keith said, “Horseshit, you love hearing about Shiro getting laid.”

“It’s bad flirting, but you’re both such nerds you can’t even tell. And I only like hearing about Shiro when I’ve got a cock in my mouth. So let your new boy finish his drink and go have your fun so us respectable drinkers don’t have to listen to your filthy repartee.” 

“What do you say, Lance? Want to finish your drink?” Keith’s expression went from flirty to filthy. Lance didn’t know how “finish your drink” sounded like “let me fuck your brains out” but it did. 

Lance slammed the rest of his tequila back. It was a shameful waste, but it’s not like he paid for it. Keith stood and held out a hand. Lance took it and let himself be pulled from the booth.

To Lance’s slight disappointment, Keith didn’t pull him into an embrace but stepped away to stand next to Shiro. 

“We’re leaving now, don’t forget to come over for breakfast,” he said and kissed Shiro thoroughly. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Shiro said. “Take care of him, lieutenant.”

“Just call me Lance.”

Shiro’s smile was wicked. “Give him a good time, Lance, and I’ll make sure to repay you.” He said Lance’s name like it was an invitation. 

“Acknowledged.” Lance wanted to kick himself, but Shiro seemed amused by the rote response.

Keith led the way through the crowd, holding on to Lance’s hand. It was longer than the trip to the pilot’s table had been. The club was getting more crowded as the night wore on. The part of Lance that wasn’t reeling in disbelief at following Keith home to fuck, noted this was the earliest Lance had left a party that he could remember. That thought reminded him to let his roommate, Hunk, know not to wait up. Then he turned his phone off to avoid the inevitable deluge of replies. 

The night felt cooler than it was after the crowded atmosphere of the club. This latitude didn’t lend itself to October frosts and Lance mourned the lack of bite in the air. He like a fall with teeth instead of wet slouching into winter. Keith pulled them into an alcove formed by the outer wall of the club and the next building. It wasn’t an alleyway, but it suggested one. Lance’s gut tightened with what Keith might use it for.

But Keith only said, “So, how do you want this to go?” 

Caught up in imagining Keith on his knees in this barely private location, Lance said, “Huh?”

“Are you looking for a one night stand? A weekend sex marathon? A first date?” Keith explained far too casually. 

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Lance said honestly. He didn’t think he could think about it. He was entirely hung up on just the idea of having sex with Keith. 

“Hey, we don’t have to hook up,” Keith said gently. He gave Lance a reassuring look. “Between the club and this outfit, I’m feeling pretty slutty. I can get changed and we can talk Voltron over coffee.” Keith’s smile turned inviting again. “I’m sure I can seduce you on a third date, if that’s what you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to come in my pants while arguing with you over ships,” Lance muttered. That was his talking brain on autopilot. His thinking brain was shut down over the drumbeat of “Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!” coming from his hindbrain. “I wouldn’t mind a third date though.”

“Are you sure?” Keith’s eyes were dark and concerned. 

“Yeah,” Lance said. He scrambled for something to say that wouldn’t let Keith know he was a clueless virgin. “I’ve just had a thing for you,” he confessed. Fuck, that was a stupid thing to say. “I can’t believe you’ve just swept me away like this. I thought I’d need to be smooth and sexy to have a chance but you’re just taking me home. I didn’t even need to use a pick up line.” Considering his record, that was probably for the best.

“You had enough balls to go as a fake pilot to the spaceport Halloween party. A fake pilot from my favourite show, even if your taste in characters is horrible. That’s as good as a pickup line for me.” 

“And I didn’t say much, so I haven’t had a chance to screw it up like I usually do.” 

“So I should keep you from talking? I can do that. So what do you say, pilot of the blue lion? Do you want to have sex even though we just met? Or take it slow?”

“If we take it slow, that only gives me more time to say the wrong thing.” Lance’s thinking brain convulsed in terror. He focused on the throbbing in his cock instead. “This way, I should be able to get breakfast with the captain before I have to swallow my foot.”

Keith laughed and kissed Lance. They didn’t quite fit together right, Keith’s smile pulling his lips tight and Lance too surprised to react. Keith didn’t pull away and they eventually eased into a proper kiss. Lance’s bones hummed with bliss and he held Keith as tightly as he dared. 

“Come on, Shiro’ll kill me if we get picked up by the military police.” Keith reluctantly pulled away and tugged Lance out of the alcove.

“He didn’t kill you the last time?” Lance asked as they started down the street. 

“Don’t tell me even the cargo pilots heard about that,” Keith groaned. 

“Yep. You fancy pilots might not go to our bar, but we still hear things. Since you aren’t dead, I assume Shiro resorted to something less than murder?” 

“Tied me to a bench and let the whole squadron fuck me as a reward for an accident free quarter.” 

Lance stumbled. “That sounds unprofessional. And, uh, unpleasant?” he asked cautiously. He had no idea what to do if his hook up revealed he was being abused by his boyfriend. 

Keith laughed and made a dismissive gesture. “No, no, nothing like that. It would have been an easy scene except for the cock ring. He wouldn’t let me come for hours. As for unprofessional, no one cares if there aren’t any complaints. Shiro will talk your ear off about how slack that is but it doesn’t stop him either.”

“You can come as often as you want with me,” Lance promised. Assuming he could make Keith come at all. He was afraid his only theoretical knowledge would let him down at the key moment.

“Only if you promise not to stop after the first time.”

One of the advantages of going to the spaceport bar was that the pilot’s residences were only a short walk away. So Keith didn’t have a chance to wind Lance up even more. He came to a stop in front of one of the nicer townhouses on the base. They had actual brick facing and fancy individual entryways. 

“I’d say last chance, but you can back out whenever,” Keith said. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Lance replied, hoping Keith couldn’t hear the bravado in his voice. 

“That’s great.” Keith took Lance by the hand again and towed him up the steps. 

He pulled Lance in for another kiss in front of the door, taking the opportunity to grab Lance’s ass. Lance returned the kiss, but settled for running his hands through Keith’s hair. It earned him a gentle moan. Encouraged, Lance massaged Keith’s scalp. Keith pressed himself against Lance and his erection was a burning line against Lance’s thigh. Then Keith’s leg slipped between Lance’s thighs. He abandoned the scalp massage to clutch at Keith’s shoulders as he swooned with pleasure.

With a gasp, he broke off the kiss. “Fuck,” he said hoarsely, not caring if Keith knew he’d almost come in his pants. “It’s been awhile.” Which neatly elided that “awhile” had been Lance’s whole life. “Can we take this inside?” 

“You bet.” 

A very small part of Lance’s brain noted he would have to look around in the morning so he could see how the well-paid pilots lived. He’d been curious about how much nicer these townhouses were over his and Hunk’s apartment but had never been inside one. At the moment, he was too busy kissing Keith and trying to get the damn crop top off without ripping it. Keith was likewise busy with kisses, but was having better luck undoing the zipper of Lance’s ersatz flight suit. 

They made it into the kitchen before the flight suit, now free of his arms and shoulders, fell to his knees and impeded movement enough that they had to pause. Lance knelt to pull off his boots while Keith hopped and brought his left foot up to his right knee so he could get at his laces. A little more awkward shuffling and they were both barefoot; Lance in his boxers and undershirt, Keith in his booty shorts.

Lance noted with supremely interested detachment that Keith’s shorts were not up to restraining a full blown erection. They bulged in an obvious line and there was at least an inch between Keith’s waistband and his abdomen. If Lance had any patience, he would have tried to see if could make Keith horny enough to make the button of his shorts pop off, but he didn’t have it in him. 

He looked up at Keith as he held on to Keith’s hips. Keith nodded. Pretending his hands weren’t shaking, Lance fumbled with the button. It was so tight that Lance had to giggle as he struggled to slip it through the buttonhole. 

“I hate how hard it is to get these tiny shorts off,” Kieth said. 

“You just have to suffer for beauty.” 

“So I should wear them again?” 

The button finally came free. Keith’s cock, not as long or as thick as some Lance had seen in porn, but still alluring, practically burst out of its confinement, but Lance still had to peel the shorts down Keith’s thighs.

“You want to suck me off?” Keith’s voice was a little ragged. 

Lance wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock. “I don’t know,” he said, trying to jerk Keith normally while he marvelled at the feeling of a cock in his hand. It was so much harder than his cock, but the skin was gloriously smooth. “Do you deserve it?” 

“You’re asking the best pilot on the base if he deserves a blow job?” 

“Okay, okay, but I’m out of practice,” Lance said. “Don’t freak out if I gag on it.” 

He gave Keith’s cock a long lick from base to tip. It tasted like skin but felt amazing. It was like every part of him that touched Keith’s cock became an erogenous zone. Lance wondered if he could get off just by playing with Keith’s cock. As he used one hand to play with Keith’s balls while pressing open mouth kisses to the shaft and head, he thought he just might. 

“Stop fucking teasing,” Keith snarled. “You said I could come as many times as I wanted.”

“So I did.” Lance took a break to catch his breath. 

Then, remembering to cover his teeth, he took the tip of Keith’s cock in his mouth. When that didn’t make him gag nor did Keith screech in pain, he took as much of the shaft as he could, though slowly enough that he stopped before his gag reflex kicked in. Keith groaned above him and Lance worried that the stretch in his lips would make him come. Never mind the hot weight of cock on his tongue or how the head pressed against the roof of his mouth. He made small whining noises as he tried to suck or bob his head like he saw in porn. His free hand pressed against his cock as if to stem the rising tide of ecstasy. Keith started bucking forward and only Lance’s hand on the base of Keith’s cock kept it from making him choke. Before he realized what was happening, Keith’s cock was pulsing against his tongue.

The bitterness of Keith’s come shocked Lance into letting Keith’s cock out of his mouth. Keith pushed his hand aside and jerked himself through his orgasm. Hot come spattered on Lance’s face. Lance trembled on the edge of his own orgasm but the strangeness of having come on his face settled him down. 

“Fuck,” Keith said. “I love it when a guy gets off to sucking cock.”

Lance smiled up at Keith, blinking to keep come from running into his eyes. He licked his lips. It tasted strange and uncertainly pleasant. “Next time, I want to see if I can get off just from sucking your cock.” 

“Fucking fuck, Lance.” Keith braced himself as if his legs had given out. “Don’t just say things like that. And I’m sorry I didn’t give you any warnings.” He staggered over the sink and let the water run. “I’ll clean you off.”

Lance eased himself up from his knees which popped from being on a hard surface for so long. Keith wetted a washcloth and then came back to gently clean off Lance’s face. It was absurdly sweet and Lance couldn’t help kissing Keith afterwards. It didn’t stay sweet as Lance’s still hard cock brushed against Keith’s leg. 

Keith stopped him from rubbing off with a laugh. “I have a better idea for that. But let’s get these clothes off first.” 

Keith peeled Lance’s undershirt off, taking the time to run his hand over Lance’s chest. Lance knew he wasn’t as chiselled as some guys—Shiro had to have pecs to die for—but he felt pretty good about his body. Keith certainly seemed to enjoy it. 

Once Lance’s chest was bare, Keith ran his hands down Lance’s back and then into Lance’s underwear. Lance shivered with pleasure as Keith massaged his ass. Then Keith pushed down Lance’s boxer briefs while bringing his hands to the front. Lance had to grab Keith’s shoulders as the hand on his bare cock shorted out every circuit in his brain and body. The pleasure from Keith’s cock in his mouth was nothing compared to the sure, firm strokes of Keith’s hand on his cock. The world went white as Lance’s orgasm exploded from his balls. Keith dropped to him knees to suck on Lance’s spurting cock. Lance keened in a rising pitch. He grabbed the counter as the world heaved in time with the pulses of his orgasm.

In the stillness after his orgasm, Keith audibly swallowed. Lance stared down at him, still not sure if he should feel mortified at coming so quickly. 

“I wasn’t going to let it go to waste,” Keith said. He voice had a throaty sound, like he’d stretched something taking Lance’s cock like that. 

“Cool,” Lance said. He blinked. 

Keith grinned. “Come on, let’s actually get to bed for round two.” 

Lance’s cock flexed at the idea of round two even if it was too soon for him to get hard again. He obediently followed Keith to the bedroom and let himself be pulled onto the bed and into Keith’s arms.

“Hey,” Keith said, staring into Lance’s eyes from inches away. “I have a question and I hope you don’t get upset.” 

Lance stiffened. Maybe he hadn’t been good enough after all? How could Keith tell?

When Lance didn’t say anything, Keith continued, “Are you a virgin? Or were you, I guess, since blow jobs probably count.” 

Lance tried to feel mortified. He felt his nerves and anxiety over being a virgin at such an advanced age, but Keith sounded so gently curious that he could only feel warmly shy. He’d traded blow jobs with Keith, he could share this with him. 

“Yeah,” he said and swallowed. “I’m actually really bad at picking up guys. Or girls really. Or any gender or non-gender. I don’t have a problem getting attention but I always say the wrong thing or scare them off somehow.”

“Damn, that’s hot,” Keith said, rolling onto his back. “We can still fuck tonight, but you’ll have to top. Shiro will actually kill me if I take your ass before he gets a shot at it.”

Lance groaned and covered his face. How was this his life? “So Shiro will kill you for getting arrested for indecent exposure and for topping a virgin, are there any other things where the outcome is potentially murder?”

“Not that I can think of right now, but I’m pretty distracted.” Keith caressed Lance’s body, getting a quick grope of his cock in. 

“Okay, but if I unintentionally trigger Shiro’s murder impulses, it’s not my fault.”

“Got it.” Keith gave him quick kiss and then snuggled into Lance’s side. 

“How do you guys work, anyways?” Being naked with the taste of Keith’s come still in his mouth made it easy to ask such a forthright question. “I mean everyone knows you fuck around but how does Shiro fit into that?” 

“And that I’ve been caught naked by the MPs, apparently.” Keith sighed. 

“Lucky MPs.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Apparently Shiro’s job.”

“I’m taking a turn after him.” Keith’s body was warm against Lance and the thought of him pressing into Lance’s body was almost enough to make him hard again. 

“You think I’m that kind of slut?” 

“I think you will be after we’re done with you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

“Dressed up as a Voltron pilot like a giant nerd.” 

“So I did.” 

Lance dared to let his hands wander over Keith’s body. Even soft, Keith’s cock was a thrilling handful. It was a sheer delight to simply trace Keith’s muscles and explore the body next to his. Keith returned the favour, and it was just as thrilling to be touched in return. 

“So you and Shiro?” Lance asked before their touching could become intentional. 

Keith huffed a laugh. “We both like fucking lots of people. I’m more a casual slut while Shiro’s more elaborate. Tomorrow might be a bit of a scene if you want to hook up with him.”

“Is this a once off thing?” Lance felt greedy at even asking. His arousal flagged as he worried about being seduced and abandoned. 

“We’ll see if you can make it to that third date,” Keith said. “And that tomorrow goes well. You seem to be a natural at sex so I doubt you need to worry.”

“Seriously?” Lance couldn’t believe his luck. After years of failure at achieving a sex life, the two hottest guys on the base wanted to date him?

“Why not?” Keith grinned and wrapped a hand around Lance’s cock, stroking it back to hardness. “It could still go wrong but we can worry about that if it happens.”

Lance rolled on top of Keith. He ground their cocks together. Keith writhing beneath him was impossibly hot. Lance still couldn’t believe he was doing this. Especially that he was on top of Keith. As a top pilot, Keith had already seemed too forceful to let someone like Lance take charge. Not that Lance felt like he was in charge, not when Keith leaned up to kiss him.

After the kiss, Keith asked, “You go for launch?” 

“Virginity is just a construct, right?” Lance tried to laugh but was too nervous. 

“We don’t have to,” Keith said softly. “If you want to wait for something serious, that’s totally cool.” 

“Keith,” Lance said with complete seriousness. “I’ve had a crush on you since you started flying shuttles. Then you took one look at me and decided you wanted me, weird nerdy costume and all. This might not be a serious relationship, but it’s still special. Even if you don’t pass me off to your boyfriend in the morning. Even if you do. I don’t care if my next potential lover is the man I’ll marry. I’d still want my first time to be with you.” Lance paused. “The rest of my first time. I mean.” 

“You were doing so well,” Keith said fondly and laughed. “Your words are accepted.”

“So now what,” Lance asked nervously. “The good porn says I have to prep you first?” 

“Lube is in the side table,” Keith said. “Then, since I’m a huge slut, you just need to make sure everything thing is slick. I’m pretty good at relaxing.” 

“Oh.”

More than a little disappointed, he reached over for the lube. It was too far and he ended up falling over. Keith rose up to have tackle him and they wrestled on the bed. They didn’t wrestle very well since they were both more interested in coping a feel than pinning the other. They were both out of breath, giggling, and hard as rocks when Lance ended up on top of Keith again. 

As much as Lance had looked forward to opening Keith up—had fantasized about it—the arousal clouding his thoughts suggested he would be able to wait this time. He also wasn’t too sure about rimming. 

“I want to take it slow, next time,” he said. “But I’m worried I’ll go off too soon again.” 

“That would be hot, but I don’t want to wait until you get hard again to get your cock in me.”

This time, Lance was successful in reaching for the lube. There were also condoms in the drawer and he tore on off the strip. He settled back on top of Keith and then considered problem of having Keith’s legs beneath him. “Uh...”

Keith smiled up at him. “Slide back so I can spread my legs,” he said. “Then, I’ll rest them on your shoulders or wrap them around your waist.” 

To distract himself from that image, Lance popped the cap of the lube and drizzled it on his fingers. He awkwardly changed position so Keith could bend his legs and spread them. Lance paused to appreciate the vision of Keith’s thighs leading the eye to his cock, balls, and hole. 

Keith’s pubic hair was a neatly trimmed patch above his cock. His ass was nearly hairless. Lance almost decided he liked rimming. But he ran his fingers over Keith’s hole. His cock twitched as Keith made pleased sounds. Enthralled, he kept rubbing so Keith made more noises than seem to go directly to his cock.

“Laaance,” Keith growled. “Get off from playing with my ass later. I want to get fuuuu-“

Keith’s voice pitched up and cut off as Lance pressed his index finger inside. It went in easily, silencing the nagging worry that maybe Keith had been exaggerating his ability to relax. Keith sounded so hot that Lance almost forgot himself again. He kept his eye on the prize though, and put his middle finger in, twisting to try and coat Keith’s hole with lube. 

Despite the nearly overwhelming urge to make Keith come with just his fingers, Lance controlled himself by thinking if it felt this good to have his fingers in Keith, imagine what it would feel like to have his cock. He left Keith empty and tore open the condom wrapper. Putting it on was slow and unsexy. At least the practice he had done paid off. He didn’t tear the condom or get a weird bubble or try to put it on backward.

The lube was cold even through the latex. Keith had propped his head up to watch and was keeping himself hard by slowly jerking off. Having conquered the condom without mishap, Lance tried to spread the lube over his cock by sexily stroking himself. Which probably looked ridiculous when his hand slipped off the end. 

“Nice and slick,” Keith said, smiling. “Come on and fuck me.” 

It was a porn line, but Lance didn’t care. He walked himself towards Keith on his knees, pausing to let Keith raise his feet to his shoulders. He ignored the part of his brain shouting “Cliché! Cliché!”, grabbed himself at the bases of his cock and angled himself to fit in Keith’s hole.

And he slid up. Trying again, he slid down. Swearing, he found Keith’s hole with his finger and used it to hold himself steady as he pushed in. That did the trick. The head of his cock caught, hung up on the ring of muscle and then popped inside. 

“Aaaah,” Keith cried out. “Slowly, slowly.” 

“Sorry, was that too much?”

Lance started to pull out but Keith leaned forward and clutched his hip. 

“No, it’s good. It just took me by surprise. I suck at figuring how thick someone will feel.”

“Lips stretch easier than an asshole,” Lance agreed. 

Maybe his mouth really did run on automatic. The rest of him was consumed with how tight Keith felt around his cock. The heat was just short of burning and it felt almost wet through the latex. 

“Can I?” he asked, unable to speak more clearly but Keith nodded regardless. 

Lance thrust deeper into Keith. His legs shook, whether from holding back or sheer sensation, Lance wasn’t sure. His whole body was shaking. If Keith’s mouth on his cock had been blindingly good this was almost numbing. His perception narrowed to the heat and pressure on his cock. The press of the mattress or Keith’s heels digging into his shoulder were trifling reports from unimportant parts of his body. Only the pressure of Keith’s ass against his hips distracted him and only then because he meant he couldn’t go farther into Keith.

“Oh fuck,” Keith said. “You’re so hot. You feel so good.” 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Lance chanted. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Keith tried to command but it came out plaintive. 

“Nope nope nope,” Lance replied. “I think you’ve finally figured out how to shut me up.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Keith shot back. “Now you can pull back, but not too far, because pulling out is annoying.”

Happy to oblige, Lance pulled out. Slowly, because he figured Keith was right, but urgently. The slick slide against the skin of his cock overwhelmed him. He might have pulled out if it weren’t for the added resistance of the flared edge of the head of his cock. “That’s why they called it a helmet,” he thought to himself whimsically. Thought fled as he fucked back into Keith.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” Keith said. He’d grabbed himself and started jerking off. 

Lance noticed and tried to take over but couldn’t handle fucking and jerking at the same time. His cock popped free of Keith and it was annoying. He got it back in easily since he and Keith were now well aligned. He abandoned the attempt to jerk Keith off and grabbed Keith’s thighs instead. He focused on thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out. 

The rhythmic slapping kept time as Keith moaned and panted. Lance didn’t notice as the squeeze of Keith’s ass around his cock relentlessly built toward orgasm with every thrust. Ecstasy and bliss built moment by moment, thrust by thrust, not in the familiar way of jerking off but brighter and sharper. His skin buzzed with tension. His own hole clenched in sympathetic rhythm. Keith’s skin burned against his palms and his shoulders.

Keith’s cries must have built to a fever pitch, but Lance hadn’t heard them through his own mindless lust. The first he knew of Keith’s climax was when his ass clenched down on him. The spasm broke his rhythm and he frantically fucked into Keith. Sometimes he caught a spasm around the length of his cock, something Keith squeezed only the head. Lance didn’t care. His orgasm was almost there. It wasn’t a sudden burst like his premature ejaculation before. Nor was it the predictable climax of jerking off. It was a distant goal, tantalizingly near. It was a cliff too far and suddenly too close but not quite within reach. It was a fucking metaphor on the tip of his tongue and if he could just... keep... going...

Everything stopped as pleasure tore through Lance. It seared bright and incandescent from his spurting cock to his hole clenching on nothing. He rocked his hips only a little, motor control swept away by the tide. His habit of soundless orgasm driven by years of inadequate privacy shattered as breath forced its way out an open mouth and seized up chest. The entirety of his self was bound up in every jet of come he spilled into the condom. Eternity happened around him as his body spent itself in one all-consuming moment.

The moment broke and Lance slumped against Keith’s legs. He sucked in lungfuls of air and breathed them back out. Slowly, tremulously, he remembered to be worried about Keith; that there had been someone else involved in his headlong pursuit of pleasure. He raised his head and looked down at Keith’s come spattered body. 

“Welcome back,” Keith said. 

“So,” Lance started to say but had to pause for breath, “I was good.” 

“Yeah, you were.”

In an absolutely ostentatious sit up, Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance. Lance pried a hand free from Keith’s thigh and cradled Keith’s cheek with it. He broke the kiss and let them stay there, forehead to forehead. 

Words made their way back to Lance. “I really hope you’re the best pilot,” he said. “Because I think anyone better would kill me.” 

Laughing, Keith twisted to let his legs fall back to the bed and sat up so he could kiss Lance again. He gently pulled the condom off Keith’s cock and tossed it aside. 

“So if Shiro doesn’t kill you, I’m better in bed?” he asked. 

“He could be just as good. That’s also possible.” Lance kissed Keith back shyly, as if incredulous at his good fortune. 

“Head for the showers,” Keith ordered gently. “I’m going to change the sheets then join you.”

On unsteady legs, Lance wobbled off the bed and charted a meandering course to the bathroom. He felt oddly vulnerable in the dark and unfamiliar room, but consoled himself that he would soon have Keith in his arms again. Both in the shower and for the rest of the night. If fate, luck, or the divine was kind and generous beyond all hope, he’d have Keith in his arms for many nights to come.


End file.
